Nightmares aren't always bad
by AxelLea- obsessed
Summary: Roxas comes to Axel's room in the middle of the night in tears because of nightmares he has been having. Axel invites Roxas to sleep in his room. But what will Axel do what Roxas tells him something he is not prepared to hear? Warning: Akuroku and yaoi if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So this is my first story, please review…. I probably won't continue unless I get some reviews. I don't own Kingdomhearts…. Blah blah, Anywhore enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Confessions

Axel awoke to a frantic knocking on his room door. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed slowly… He walked open to the door and opened it wide.

"What?" he said rubbing his eyes.

To his surprise he didn't get a response instead he was launched at by a crying Roxas who hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. Axel was still trying to process all this because he had just woke up.

"Roxas?" he questioned looking down at him.

He was only answered with more tears. Axel managed to pry Roxas off of him. He held him at an arm's length.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" he said looking at his friend puzzled.

Roxas wiped away his tears, "I-I … it's just…. Nightmares." He said as a few more tears fell from his eyes.

Axel brought him back into a hug.

"Would you like to sleep in my room?" He said softly.

Axel felt a nod against his chest.

"Okay, but you're going to have to share the bed with me. Is that alright?" he said as Roxas let go of him and walked into the room. Axel shut the door before walking further into the room himself. Axel laid down on the bed and motion for Roxas to come lay next to him. Roxas laid down, they sat in silence for a few moments…

"Roxas," Axel began breaking the silence and turning to face him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He whispered. Roxas shook his head just thinking about the nightmares made him want to cry and he didn't want another break down.

"Axel, I have a question." He said still facing the other. "Were nobodies so were not supposed to feel… but when I came to you after my nightmares I felt so safe, and happy and I didn't want to let go of you."

Axel chuckled "Maybe your just like me." He said with a sly smile.

"But Axel," he said looking down "I think I do like you. Like I really like you."

Axel was silent for a few moments and then he realized what Roxas meant.  
"Oh." He said sitting up.

Roxas sat up on the bed, next to Axel . Roxas was worried now because all Axel said was "Oh" as if it was a bad thing… was it a bad thing?

"Axel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. "Roxas began to cry again.

"I should go…" he said looking down.

"No! Roxas I-I …" Axel wasn't good at expressing his feelings, so he quickly took Roxas' face in his hands and kissed him. He stayed like that for a little while then pulled away.

"I like you too." He finally managed to get out.

Roxas smiled and kissed him again this time it turned into a deeper kiss, well basically a full on make out session. Axel began to tug on Roxas' coat, he pulled away to get a breath while he unzipped Roxas' coat and threw it to the floor. Then did the same to his own.

Axel looked at him concerned "Roxas," he began "are you okay with this?"

"Yeah." Roxas muttered as he leaned in for another kiss pulling Axel even closer at this point their bodies were together at last. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth as the kiss got even more intense. Axel began to lick Roxas lower lip asking for entrance. At the same time he began to tug on Roxas' pants trying to get them off as quickly as possible. Roxas couldn't help it he became hard as soon as Axel began to tug on his pants. He could feel that it was pressed against Axel's leg and tried to scotch away, but Axel scotching closer. As soon as Axel felt Roxas on his leg he leaned closer, pulling away from the kiss.

He smirked, "I can see someone is excited." He laid Roxas all the way back on the bed trying harder to get Roxas' pants off. Roxas complied with Axel helping him strip him of his pants Roxas was now left with only his underwear covering his excitement he blush even more turning a nice dark shade of red.

Axel looked at Roxas grinning madly "Let's play a game." He said sitting back on the bed

. "Since you love playing games. Every time you blush when I ask you a question you have to remove a piece of your clothing."

Roxas looked at him a little upset now.

"Hey, that's not fair I only have boxers on!"

Axel looked down at Roxas' feet

"What about your socks?" he said nodding towards them.

Roxas looked down at his socks as well.

"Fine." He said looking back up a devious grin spread across his lips.

"But every time I ask you a question you have to take off a piece of clothing."

Axel thought about this for a second

"Alright, I guess that's fair." He said looking at the other "But I go first."

Roxas crossed his arms in protest but quickly realized he would not win, so he went along with it.

Axel looked down at Roxas' boxers

"How big is it?" he said with a sly smile on his face he knew this would make Roxas blush.

Roxas' eyes widened at the question he couldn't help it his cheeks immediately went a dark red. He looked up at Axel

"Im not going to show you just yet." He said taking off a sock.

Axel was disappointed, "Fine, your turn." He said putting his hands behind his head.

Roxas stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say he simple returned Axels previous question.

"How big is yours?" He mumbled quietly a little embarrassed he was asking Axel this question.

Axel looked at Roxas a bit surprised but just played it off.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said slipping his pants off.

Too late, Axel realized the Roxas had more clothing on than him, he had to think of a question that would make Roxas blush otherwise Axel would be left fully exposed by the next round, damn Roxas had beat him at his own game without even trying. Instead of asking him a question Axel leaned forward and pulled Roxas into very deep kiss. He pulled back to see Roxas was blushing yet again. "Alright take them off." He said pulling at Roxas' boxers only getting them a little bit off, not enough to see anything though. Roxas squirmed under Axels grip "No! That's not fair you didn't ask me a question!" He said giggling. Axel soon got up realizing Roxas wasn't going to budge. "Just take off your damn sock." He said playfully sitting up again. Roxas did as he was told and threw sock on the ground. "My turn!" he said happily. "What's your favorite color?" He asked trying to get his question over with so Axel could take off his clothes already.

Axel glared at him, "You already knew the answer to that." He said slowly pulling at his boxers but not talking them off. Roxas waited patiently but Axel still would not talk them off. He mumbled something to himself. "What was that?" Axel said teasingly.

Roxas looked at him angrily "Just take them off already!" he said a little too loud

Axel laughed "Alright" He said smiling he slipped off his boxers and laid back down on the bed spreading his legs. "Take in all my beauty." He said gesturing towards his lower region. Roxas sat in shock on the bed. He was speechless and for many different reasons. "U-uh," he started. "Y-your t-t-turn."

But Axel didn't have to say anything after what he just did Roxas' face was already bright red. "Roxas come on just take them off." He said smiling. "Or I'll have to take them off for you!" He said launching forward and prying off Roxas' boxers and throwing them to the floor. He took a minute to look Roxas over fully, he didn't want to make Roxas self-conscious so he didn't take too long.

"Now," he said grinning "Let's get to the fun stuff." Axel pulled Roxas over top of him into a full on kiss, his hands went down to Roxas' butt and gave it a squeeze. Roxas yelped at the action it was alarming but he liked. Roxas put his legs on either side of Axel, they were both hard now and Roxas was ready for well, sex.

**HAHAHAHA! Yes I am going to end it there, if you want the rest follow and remember to review! Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon…. Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The morning after

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night , he was still tired but couldn't sleep, he was still having nightmares. He stretched out his arms on either side of him. He remembered he wasn't alone in bed when his hand brushed against Axel's side. Axel made a small noise as he rolled over away from Roxas' hand. Roxas slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. "Axel?" He mumbled turning to face the redhead. All Roxas could get out of him was a slight grown. "Axel." He said louder this time. Axel rolled back over to face Roxas. "What?" He said tiredly, opening one eye to look at the other. Roxas looked down he felt bad about waking him... "Sorry." He said laying back down. Axel could tell there was something upsetting Roxas. "What's wrong?" He said changing his position so they were now facing each other. "It's just... I can't sleep."

Axel opened his mouth to speak but just ended up yawning. Roxas rolled over away from him, "Nevermind, ill let you sleep." He said a little annoyed. Axel sighed and sat up putting his arms on either side of Roxas staring down at him. "Roxas.." He said softly. Axel tickled his side hoping to fix his grumpy mood. Roxas couldn't help but laugh, he laid on his back staring up at Axel. Axel smiled and stopped. Roxas crossed his arms frowning. "Come on, Roxas." He grabbed the others arms not holding them very tight, but it was enough to keep him there. "Let me go!" Roxas said squirming, and laughing. Axel grinned, and let go of him flopping back down on the bed. "So," he said placing his hands on top of his chest. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Roxas turned to face the other scooting closer, "I had a nightmare." He said latching onto the others arm. Axel looked down at him smiling, he shook his arm out of Roxas' grip and put it behind the others back. Roxas wrapped his arms around the others waist. Axel rubbed his back "it's okay." He said quietly. Roxas buried his face in the others side, soon they both fell asleep. Axel woke up hours later, Roxas was still sleeping soundly with his arms still around Axels waist. He smiled at the sight, Roxas looked so innocent and cute sleeping next to him. Axel sat slightly, looking around. He knew it was morning, but wasn't sure what time because the sky was always dark outside of the castle. He started to get out of bed, slowly unwrapping Roxas' arms from his waist, but then remembered he didn't have any cloths on. He looked around and spotted his pants on the floor. He bent over the side of the bed barely reaching his pants and pulling them up off the ground. He slipped them on under the blanket and walked out if bed, rubbing his eyes. He was still very tired, Axel was always tired though. He stopped and to stretch and think. What would the other members of the orginization say if they saw Roxas coming out of his room? He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. He liked Roxas, of course, he just didn't want them to think anything not yet. Plus he didn't even know how Roxas felt about all this. Or thought he felt, after all nobodies can't feel, right? He figured it was time to get up anyway so he walked over to the bed and sat down. Gently shaking Roxas' shoulder trying to get him up, but that didn't work. All Roxas did was roll away from him. He tried again. "Roxas." He said in a voice a little over a whisper. "Roxas you have to get up."

Roxas groaned in response, rubbing his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Axel said smirking.

"I don't want to!" Roxas whined rolling over, almost falling off the bed. Axel got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. He reached down and began to tug on the blanket.

"If you don't get up this is coming off." He teased slowly pulling it down a bit further. Roxas' eyes shot open pulling the blanket back up immediately. "Fine, fine, I'll get up!" He sat up a little looking around searching for his cloths. He spotted his pants. "Will you hand he those?" He said pointing to them. Axel bent down and picked up the others pants, tossing them to Roxas. "Here."

Roxas caught the pants slipping them on under the blanket as he watched Axel walk to the bathroom and shut the door. Roxas got up putting on the rest of his clothes, he was slipping on his shoes when Axel walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" He asked walking to the door.

"Yeah." Roxas said standing up and following him.

When Axel opened the door he did not see an empty hallway, but instead an angry Saix standing there for who knows how long.

"Why is Roxas in your room?" He said sounding extremely angry, glaring at the two standing in front of him.

**Note: Sorry for any mistakes… its really late here but I felt bad about not uploading another chapter for a while. Sorry this is sort the next chapter will be much better! I promise! Anyway thanks for the favorites and follows, sadly no reviews though. Anyway thanks! ( I don't own kingdom hearts.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Axel crossed his arms, seeing Saix at his door. How long had he been there? Was he standing there the whole time listening? It just made Axel more angry to think about it.

"Why do you care?" Axel said shoving his way past Saix, with Roxas following behind. Roxas shut the door and walked out into the hallway next to Axel. Saix turned around looking at both of them.

"I only care, when your both late for your mission. And one of you is missing." He said looking over to Roxas.

Axel waved him off. "Whatever." He said walking away.

Roxas followed behind Axel, their mission was together today so Roxas stayed with Axel as the walked in to the room where everyone left for their missions. There was only a few orginization members in the room. Roxas wanted to leave quickly, so he tugged on the arm of Axels coat trying to get his attention. If he spoke it would draw attention to him because the room was completely quiet. Axel turned around to look at Roxas.

"Can we go?" He said as quiet as he could.

Axel could barely hear him but he understood what Roxas was saying. He put out his arm, opening a dark corridor. Axel walked through, Roxas following behind. They steeped out in a familiar place, Twilight Town. Axel looked around, not seeing any heartless in sight.

"Let's look around, I don't see any headless here." He said walking away. They were there on heart collection so they need to find as many heartless as they could.

An hour or two later they had collected enough hearts. It was much easier since there was two of them. After the mission Axel opened a dark corridor to leave. Roxas was confused, they always got ice cream after missions. Why was Axel leaving?

"Axel?" He said in a slightly hurt voice.

Axel turned around to face Roxas. "Yeah?"

"Why are you leaving? What about ice cream?" Roxas questioned looking up at the older male.

"Oh, right. Um... Come on I'll buy today."

Roxas smiled. "Okay!" He said a little to loud. They got there ice cream and went up to the clock tower. Taking their normal seats on the edge. It was just them today, because they didn't see Xion when they got up there, and it was pretty late so most likely she went home. Roxas had just sat not touching his ice cream, for quite a while now. It was worrying Axel.

"Roxas, you okay?"

Roxas turned to Axel looking upset. "I don't want to go back." He said quietly.

Axel looked down he knew that Roxas was referring to the castle and orginization.

"Trust me, Roxas. I don't want to either. But it's not like we have a choice."

"But... It's not fair! I don't want to be there..."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Roxas spike again.

"What if we ran away?"

Axel looked to Roxas. "You can't be serious. If they catch us we'll be destroyed."

"But... What if we only went for a few days... Then they would just think something happened to us on the mission." He scooted closer to Axel and wrapped his arms around the other. Looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Come on Axel! Please!"

Axel sighed he couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at him with those eyes of his.

"Okay... But only for a few days."

Roxas hugged Axel tighter.

"Thank you!"

Axel laughed "Alright let's get going, I know a place we can stay." He said trying to stand up but failed because Roxas was still latched on to him.

Roxas let go of Axel and they began to walk, untill they reached an old building on the far end of town.

"Where are we?" Roxas questioned looking around.

"It's an old apartment complex, no one lives here anymore, so it's safe here." Axel said walking up the stairs that lead to a hallway with doors on to separate apartments on each side.

Roxas followed behind Axel into one of the many apartments. Closing the door behind him. Roxas looked around not seeing much furniture. There was a medium sized couch in the living room but nothing else. In one of the bedroom there was a mattress on the floor, which looked big enough for them both to sleep on. In the closet there were a few blankets and a sheet but nothing else. Axel took the blanket and sheet out if the closet, walking over to the mattress and putting the on. He remembered that there had been some pillows on the couch so he went to get those. Once the bed was made Axel laid down. Roxas followed and laid on the bed next to Axel.

"So... What do you want to to?" Roxas said scooting closer to him.

"Well... I have a few ideas." He said grinning.

Roxas smiled. "And what would that be?" He said a but teasingly.

"I'll show you." Axel said rolling over and pinning Roxas down.

Roxas smiled, he could tell he was going to like this idea, of Axels.

**Sorry I had to end it there, I will start writing the next chapter very soon, it will start right where this one left off. And thanks for follows favorites and reviews! :) Oh sorry its short the next on will be much longer. ( I don't own kingdom hearts. )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Age is the problem

Ever felt like everything was just perfect? Like your life just all of the sudden fell into place. That's how I feel right now, alone with Roxas all to myself and no one can say a thing. No one can see us, were alone. No one can judge us and that's just how I like it. No, I wouldn't be ashamed if people found out that me and Roxas were… 'together' but I just wouldn't want to see the looks, or the stares, or hear the whispering as I walk down the hall with him.

Honestly I wouldn't care, but I know it would make Roxas feel upset. He wouldn't know how to handle it, he's shy and I know he wouldn't like it. That's what would bother me most. But being here in this apartment with him is nice. It's just us, and I like it that way.

The way he's looking at me right now, I can tell he's happy. Hold on. Wait. Are you confused? Yes, I said happy, I realize that nobodies can't feel because they don't have hearts. But if you could see his face right now you would understand. I never believed that crap, the whole we don't have feelings thing. I know that we don't have hearts, but sometimes I can just tell, I'm feeling something.

Like when I'm around Roxas, I get this feeling like anything is possible and I can't stop smiling inside. He means so much to me. Staring down at his face I can see it in his eyes, the sort of 'happiness' I was talking about earlier. He so perfect, every last detail of his face from his deep blue eyes to his soft lips. Oh those lips, I had to feel them again, slowly I bent down placing the smallest of kisses on his lips, which soon became something more.

I had my bottom lip placed between his, as I made the kiss more heated. I parted my lips, slightly poking my tongue at his lips, he opened his mouth slightly allowing me entrance. I slid my tongue in meeting his. We had probably been kissing for at least five minutes until finally pulling away for a breath.

I moved my hands lower towards the zipper of his jacket pulling it down to his belly button. Roxas shivered slightly feeling the cold air hit his chest and stomach. It was very cold in the apartment and Roxas was shivering now, he rolled over away from Axel.

"I-its cold!" he whined. Pulling his coat to cover his body.

Axel chuckled and laid back on the bed next to him. "You're such a baby, Rox."

Roxas immediately turned over facing Axel with a pouty look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "I am not! It's really cold in here, without my coat." Roxas smiled as he got an idea, lunging forward and surprising Axel as he got over top of him tugging at his zipper. "You'll see, without your coat its freezing!" Roxas finally got the zipper un-stuck and pulled it down all the way.

Roxas was right it really was cold in there and when he felt the cold air hit him he shivered. He looked up at Roxas who had a big smile on his face he looked like he had just won a gold medal he was so happy. For once he was right and it made him feel great, even if it was over some silly argument about how cold it was.

"Okay I believe you Rox!" Axel grabbed both sides of his coat and pulled them over his body. Roxas giggled as he laid down on Axel.

"You know I'm not your personal mattress." Axel said with a smile as he put his hand on Roxas back bringing him closer.

Roxas laughed. "I know, but your warm." He said closing his eyes. Axel did the same he drifted in and out of sleep, he wasn't really tired. But surprisingly the mattress was very comfortable. After about an hour of lying there, Roxas woke up and yawned.

"Still tired?" Axel questioned. "It's getting pretty late so we should probably go to bed soon anyway. But Roxas just shook his head.

"No I'm not really tired." He sat up and looked around, adjusting his eyes to the room which did not have much light in it since it was almost dark. Roxas got lost in his thoughts staring at the wall, he looked completely out of it. Axel was getting a bit worried Roxas was just sitting there staring at nothing, what was going on in his head? He looked like a statue just sitting there. Did he even realize he was spacing out?

"Roxas… Your spacing out." Axel scooted himself up the bed so he was sitting up too now. It was a little hard though since Roxas was sitting on his lap. He waved a hand in front of the others face trying to get his attention. "Roxas? Rooooxxxaaassss!" he was now shaking the other's shoulders he really couldn't get Roxas to respond let alone move. "Roxas!" he tried again but still no response. Suddenly Roxas shook his head almost hitting Axel from the sudden movement. Axel jerked back when Roxas shook his head it startled him when the other moved, he wasn't expecting it. "Roxas are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on the others back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well it must have been pretty interesting since I couldn't get you to snap out of it." Axel laid back on the bed placing his hands behind his head. "So, what _were _you thinking about?"

"What? Oh… it was…. Um, nothing." He shook his head and laid back down next Axel who had turned to face him. They were now staring at each other their noses almost touching and Roxas kind of liked it like that.

"Come on Roxas. You can tell me!" Axel begged he was quite curious as to what Roxas had been thinking. Roxas on the other hand just stayed quiet for a while debating whether he should tell Axel or not. It was a question he had been wanting to ask Axel for a while. He just didn't know how. And he didn't even know why it bothered him so much that he didn't know. It shouldn't matter, right? But for some reason it did and it was making Roxas wonder more and more.

_You're over thinking things Roxas! Just ask him it's no big deal. I'm sure he wouldn't even care if you knew or not. _

But what if he does? What if he gets mad at me for asking him!

_Roxas you're WAY over thinking this. Just ask him the damn question, and if you don't your just going to have to deal with not knowing. _

Roxas hated this, when he stressed out over something he always had little arguments with himself inside his head. He really was over thinking this, his mind was right about that part. But what would Axel think if he asked him? Would he even care? Roxas decided to ask Axel anyway, it couldn't be that big a deal right? Roxas shifted in the bed and brought his head down.

"Um…. Axel?" Roxas said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" Roxas blurted out, just wanting to ask the question before he bullied himself out of it.

Axel was a bit surprised Roxas would ask him how old he was. He had never told anyone in the organization his age, but he was sure at least a few people knew. Like Saix because he had known him before he had joined the organization so he knew at least Saix had a general idea of how old he was but he never told anyone his age. In fact no one in the organization had mentioned their age at all. And now that Roxas had brought it up he was wondering just how old some of the other members were. It was never really something he had thought about because honestly he never really thought about any of the other organization members. Well, except for Roxas but he was different. And now Axel wanted to know how old Roxas was too. It was even raising one particular question which was making Axel more nervous by the minute. Was Roxas even legal to be with?

Roxas was getting more nervous as time passed. Axel hadn't said a word since he asked the question. It was making him feel like he shouldn't even have asked that question in the first place.

_Well maybe you shouldn't have said it like that! You can't just blurt that out._

And there it goes again, that stupid voice in his head starting yet _another_ argument with him.

Leave me alone, maybe he is just thinking about what to say.

_You know that's not what he's doing. There is one answer to that question and you know it. You don't just think for five minutes about how old you are. I'm pretty sure he knows his own age._

Just shut up already! I know that and I don-

His argument was stopped when Axel _finally_ spoke up.

"Roxas, why does it matter?"

Well that wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for, but at least Axel said something. "I don't know… I was just wondering. I mean you are a lot taller than me and you've certainly been in the organization longer. And I-"

Axel cut him over all this was making him worry, he realize just how much older he was than Roxas and or so he thought. This could be bad. Roxas had to be at least seventeen right? I mean he can't be _that _young. "Roxas how old are you?"

"What.. Why?" he was confused now, Axel had turned the question on him without even answering it first. What was going on? And why was he being so serious?

"Tell me." Axel stated flatly. Sure, if Roxas was younger that seventeen that could definitely cause some problems with their relationship. But that would never change how he felt for the blond. His feelings… Feelings? Now he was convincing himself that he actually had feelings. Maybe the nobodies can't feel thing was all a sham. I mean it did feeling something for Roxas and it was definitely a strong feeling.

"I'm… I'm fifteen but why does it matter?" Roxas sat up and looked down at Axel he was really confused. Axel was acting very strange now, it was worrying Roxas. "Axel?" He said with a shaky breath.

Axel didn't say a word. He was silent, dead silent. Those words hit him like a pound of bricks. Roxas was fifteen. Not one year under age, but two. And that was a problem not only for him but for everyone around him. If he wanted to be with Roxas he would have to hide their relationship for at least two years, and get away from the organization. That wouldn't be easy either. And how was he going to explain this to Roxas? He certainly didn't get it, he was such a space cadet. But it was cute in a sort of way…

Roxas tried again saying his name louder. "Axel?"

Axel sat up facing Roxas, he wasn't sure what to say. Oh by the way Roxas we have to break up right now because your fifteen and it's not that I don't like you but we can't be together. Sorry, maybe try again in two years. No that would never work, and he didn't want to break up with Roxas. Gosh, did Axel hate complications. Why can't something just go right for once? He didn't know what to say, so he just started talking without even thinking.

"Roxas, I'm twenty." He blurted out. Did Roxas get it? He didn't even seem to be the slightest bit shaken about the news. He didn't understand at all did he? Great, Axel was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Oh, okay." Roxas said that as if it was nothing. He didn't get it, he really didn't get it.

"Roxas if I'm twenty and your fifteen we can't be together." When Axel said that a knot formed in his stomach. Why didn't Roxas understand yet!

"What? Axel what do you me can't-"And then it hit him. He wasn't seventeen yet. Why did he have to ask that stupid question! He could have just kept it to himself and then none of this would have happened! But I could have caused other problems. Axel could have gone to jail if they didn't figure it now… I mean they would have figured it out sooner or later, right? Just when this were starting to be better for both of them it all just had to come crashing down. For almost a year now, Roxas had stressed over his silly little crush on Axel and when it became something more he didn't know how to deal with it. He was always debating about whether to tell him or not…. What if Axel didn't like him back? And what if he wasn't into guys? It was just a bunch of 'what ifs'…. And when he finally told him, Axel liked him back. Roxas couldn't have been more excited. But now that their finally together, they figure out they can't be together. Why couldn't something just go right for once! What were they going to do? Did Axel want to break up with him now? Would this ruine their relationship, even as friends?

"Axel… Does this mean we're…. we're breaking up?" Roxas said that so quietly Axel could barely hear him. The poor boy was shaking when he said it; it almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Roxas, I want you to know that…. That I wouldn't ever want to break up with you. But…" Axel didn't know how to tell him. It had to end, Axel felt guilty for all of this, he should have known sooner. He just didn't want to see it. He always made up excuses in his mind, but all along he knew it. He just failed to realize it. "But… Roxas I don't see how we could be together now. I mean I do like you a lot and I know that I have strong feelings for you but I think that maybe it would be best if we ended it at least… for now. "

Roxas was ashamed, he was embarrassed. And on top of all that angry and pissed off. How could Axel say that! He wanted to go curl up in the corner and cry! Cry forever, he didn't care what they said he knew he had feelings for Axel, and right now they weren't exactly nice ones. He wanted to scream and bang his head against the wall because he knew that the person he was really mad at was himself. Axel didn't do anything, and he couldn't change his age. It wasn't his fault. Then the voice came back, that awful voice inside his head. He hated that voice, he wanted to scream at it to go away! But I wouldn't it just stayed there in the back of his mind, driving him more insane by the minute.

_It's your fault you know, you shouldn't have told him how you felt and none of this would have happened. _

Fuck you! You're the one in who told me to tell him in the first place!

_Yeah but if you hadn't asked him that stupid question everything would be fine right now. _

"Just get out of my head!" instead of saying that inside his mind he screamed it right in front of Axel. He put buried his face in the pillow on the bed to muffle his scream.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Stupid Axel, of course he's not okay, he had strong feelings for you which is very confusing for a nobody, and now he's screaming into a pillow. But I'm sure he's fine. And not to mention you feel the same way about him, so don't act like you're not screaming on the inside too! It was true, Axel had always felt the same way about Roxas that Roxas had for him, he just handled things a little better. He understood though. Axel moved closer to Roxas placing a hand on his back and rubbing it.

"Rox, im sorry. Maybe… maybe we should just sleep on it. We can talk in the morning." Axel tried to calm Roxas down but he was still really upset.

Roxas lifted his head from the pillow, Axels hand still on his back. "Why, Axel? Why would do you even stay here with me? Im stupid, and I cause all these problems, and I can't even keep myself together. I don't even see why you would want to be around me anymore. Oh wait, I forgot you don't. That's why your breaking up with me, because something as silly as age can just end it all. That proves you didn't have the same feelings I had about you. Why would you even tell me you felt something when I know you didn't!" Roxas voice just kept getting louder and louder with every sentence. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

"What the hell Roxas! What the fucking hell! You know I care about you just as fucking much as you care about me, probably even more! I stay here with you because… because I fucking love you Roxas! Don't give me the bull shit we don't have feelings crap, because I have feelings about you and I know that! I know what I said was-"Axel was cut off when Roxas forced his lips upon the others, pulling them into a passionate kiss.

Roxas didn't know why but right then, he just had to kiss Axel. All his emotions were building up inside him and it was too much. He didn't want to hear any more of what Axel had to say, he just want to be with him right at that moment because he didn't know if they would ever get to be together again for a while. Pulling away Roxas was breathing heavily; he already missed the feeling of Axels lips against his.

"Roxas I… I…"  
"Axel can you just be quiet for a second? I have something to say, and I'm gonna say it now. I'm not mad at you, I get that it could be hard to continue our relationship now that this problem has come up, but I honestly don't care right now. Axel I want to be with you, just for one more night and i… I love you too. So can we please, just be together… for now?"

So many things were going through his head right now too many things were going through his head, but he knew that he wanted to be with Roxas right then too. So why then could he get past this sickening feeling in his stomach? Something was wrong he just couldn't figure it out.

"Roxas… I can't."

**Long time no chapter right? Well this ones longer, probably another longer chapter will be coming soon. I can't just leave you at the for a while right! Haha, don't worry I'll hurry on the next chapter. I am also starting another fanfiction its about Namine, who plays me going through my life. Soooo if you want to read a interesting but true story, I will be posting that soon. Anywho…. Please review I've been trying to make my chapters better so please tell me what you think. Again thanks for all favorites and follows. I will be continuing this story for a while, it will be going on for a while, I've got a lot in mind about what could happen next. Sooo again please tell me what you think. I want a certain number of reviews before I post the next chapter… maybe like 10? 5? Please review I love to hear what you think and your responses. I will respond to any and all reviews so feel free to ask me questions and suggest things. See you next time! **

**~ A/L-obsessed **


End file.
